Nadchodzi zima
Nadchodzi zima (ang. Winter is Coming) – pierwszy odcinek serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera miała miejsce 17 kwietnia 2011 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 18 kwietnia 2011 roku w Polsce. Opis mały|lewo|Will w nawiedzonym lesie na północy od Muru. Trzech mężczyzn wyrusza za Mur z zadaniem śledzenia dzikich. Jeden ze zwiadowców znajduje obozowisko w lesie, a w nim rozczłonkowane ciała dzikich ludzi, jednak gdy doprowadza na miejsce swych towarzyszy, okazuje się, że ciała zniknęły. Mężczyźni rozpoczynają poszukiwania śladów, które pozwoliłyby im odtworzyć przebieg wydarzeń. Tymczasem w lesie narasta atmosfera grozy i tajemniczości. Niespodziewanie pojawiają się dziwne blade zjawy o intensywnie niebieskich oczach. Jedna z nich zabija przywódcę zwiadowców, ser Waymara Royca. Pozostali mężczyźni rzucają się do panicznej ucieczki. Martwi dzicy ożyli, a ich oczy również nabrały błękitnego, nieludzkiego odcienia. Drugi zwiadowca także ginie, ostatniemu zaś udaje się zbiec. mały|Eddard ze swoim mieczem, [[Lód|Lodem.]] Zwiadowca z Nocnej Straży uciekał na południe, ale nie udało mu się daleko umknąć. Pojmali go ludzie z wilkorem na sztandarach i doprowadzili do lorda Eddarda Starka, pana Winterfell. W Winterfell trwa codzienne życie, chłopcy trenują posługiwanie się bronią, zaś dziewczęta zajmują się haftem. Starsza z córek Starka, Sansa, wyszywa prześlicznie, młodszej natomiast o wiele lepiej wychodzi strzelanie z łuku. Na wieść o schwytaniu dezertera Eddard Stark zbiera ludzi i rusza wymierzać królewską sprawiedliwość. Podczas egzekucji Namiestnikowi Północy towarzyszą synowie, podopieczny Theon Greyjoy oraz zbrojni z Winterfell. Dezerter wspomina o Białych Wędrowcach oraz próbuje przestrzec przed nimi świadków egzekucji, ale nikt poza Branem nie zwraca uwagi na jego ostrzeżenia. W drodze powrotnej Starkowie znajdują martwego jelenia, a parędziesiąt metrów dalej martwą wilkorzycę i jej szczenięta. Eddard Stark chce początkowo zabić szczeniaki, ale wobec argumentów Jona Snowa (jest pięć szczeniaków, po jednym dla każdego z młodych Starków) ustępuje, przykazując tylko, iż dzieci mają same zająć się opieką i wychowaniem swoich zwierząt. Gdy drużyna Starków się oddalała, Jon Snow znajduje kolejnego małego wilkora. W odróżnieniu od pozostałych ten jest białego koloru i Snow zachowuje go dla siebie. Do Winterfell przybywa z wiadomością kruk. Lady Stark odnajduje męża w bożym gaju, ostrzącego miecz pod czardrzewem o białym pniu i czerwonych liściach. Przynosi mu wiadomość o śmierci jego przyjaciela Jona Arryna, który był dla Starka jak ojciec. Informuje go ponadto, że z wizytą do Winterfell wybiera się król Robert Baratheon. mały|[[Jaime Lannister|Jaime i Cersei Lannister.]] W siedzibie rodu Starków trwają przygotowania do królewskiej wizyty. Catelyn wspomina o zamiłowaniu Tyriona Lannistera do nocnych lektur, choć zdaniem maestera Luwina Tyrion noce spędza na pijaństwie. Robb, Jon i Theon udają się do balwierza, tymczasem mały Bran dostrzega ze szczytu murów Winterfell królewski orszak. Matka chłopca stanowczo zabrania mu wspinaczki po murach. Królewski orszak wjeżdża do zamku. Rycerzom roziskrzonym wzrokiem przygląda się Arya, Sansie natomiast wyraźnie wpada w oko młody książę. Po wstępnych powitaniach król Robert udaje się wraz z Nedem do krypt. W podziemiach pokrótce wspominają dawne czasy, król Robert informuje Neda, że ten ma zostać jego namiestnikiem. Ponadto, król planuje połączyć ród Starków i Baratheonów więzami małżeńskimi, poprzez przyszły ślub Joffreya z Sansą. mały|[[Ros i Tyrion.]] Tyrion Lannister nie wita się z gospodarzami, gdyż spędza miłe chwile w miejscowym domu publicznym. Jego nieobecność zostaje zauważona. Jaime znajduje brata, informuje go o planowanej na wieczór uczcie i przyprowadza hurtem wszystkie zamówione przez Tyriona prostytutki. Jon Snow nie bierze udziału w uczcie. Ćwiczy na dziedzińcu walkę mieczem i to on pierwszy zauważa przybycie Benjena Starka, swego stryja, jednego ze zwiadowców Nocnej Straży. W rozmowie z nim Jon sugeruje, że chciałby wstąpić do Nocnej Straży. Ned dzieli się z Benjenem informacjami uzyskanymi od dezertera z Nocnej Straży. Benjen zbywa obawy brata dotyczące Białych Wędrowców. Nocną rozmowę Neda i Catelyn przerywa przybycie maestera Luwina. Dostarcza on list od Lysy Arryn, siostry Cat. Lysa pisze o swej ucieczce z Królewskiej Przystani, informuje też, że jej mąż został zamordowany i że za tą zbrodnią stoją Lannisterowie. Catelyn stara się odwieść Neda od przyjęcia godności królewskiego namiestnika, przypomina mu losy jego brata i ojca. mały|[[Smok|Smocze jaja, prezent ślubny Daenerys.]] W odległym Pentos młoda Daenerys Targaryen przygotowuje się do spotkania ze swym przyszłym mężem. Jej brat, Viserys, planuje wydać ją za khala Droga, wodza półdzikiego plemienia Dothraków, w zamian za pomoc w odzyskaniu utraconego tronu. Na weselu wojownicy z khalasaru bawią się w prymitywny sposób, zaś Viserys niecierpliwie wygląda chwili, w której otrzyma od Droga obiecaną armię. Weselnicy przynoszą swoje dary – wygnany z Westeros rycerz, ser Jorah Mormont, ofiaruje Daenerys książki, w których spisana jest historia Siedmiu Królestw, zaś prezentem od magistra Illyrio są trzy smocze jaja, pochodzące z Krainy Cienia za Asshai. Khal Drogo daje Daenerys w prezencie piękną klacz i wspólnie udają się odludne miejsce, by tam dopełnić małżeństwa. mały|Bran. W Winterfell mieszkańcy wraz z gośćmi udają się na polowanie. Bran Stark wykorzystuje okazję i wspina się na mury zamku. W trakcie wspinaczki na jedną z wież przyłapuje Cersei i Jaimego Lannisterów na zdradzie małżeńskiej. Po krótkiej rozmowie Jaime niespodziewanie zrzuca Brana z okna. Pojawienia Pierwsze * Will * Ser Waymar Royce * Gared * Dzika dziewczynka * Biały Wędrowiec 1 * Biały Wędrowiec 2 * Bran Stark * Jon Snow * Robb Stark * Lady Catelyn Stark * Lord Eddard Stark * Rickon Stark * Sansa Stark * Mordane * Arya Stark * Jeyne Poole * Ser Rodrik Cassel * Jory Cassel * Theon Greyjoy * Ser Jaime Lannister * Królowa Cersei Lannister * Maester Luwin * Tommy * Książę Joffrey Baratheon * Sandor Clegane * Hodor * Mikken * Król Robert Baratheon * Książę Tommen Baratheon * Księżniczka Myrcella Baratheon * Tyrion Lannister * Ros * Księżniczka Daenerys Targaryen * Książę Viserys Targaryen * Służąca z Pentos * Magister Illyrio Mopatis * Khal Drogo * Qotho * Benjen Stark * Ser Jorah Mormont * Mago Śmierci * Ser Waymar Royce * Gared * Will * Lord Jon Arryn Obsada W rolach głównych * Sean Bean jako lord Eddard Stark * Mark Addy jako król Robert Baratheon * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako ser Jaime Lannister * Michelle Fairley jako lady Catelyn Stark * Lena Headey jako królowa Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako księżniczka Daenerys Targaryen * Iain Glen jako ser Jorah Mormont * Harry Lloyd jako Książę Viserys Targaryen * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Sophie Turner jako Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams jako Arya Stark * Richard Madden jako Robb Stark * Alfie Allen jako Theon Greyjoy * Isaac Hempstead-Wright jako Robb Stark * Jack Gleeson jako Książę Joffrey Baratheon * Rory McCann jako Sandor Clegane * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Jason Momoa jako Khal Drogo Gościnnie * Donald Sumpter jako maester Luwin * Jamie Sives jako Jory Cassel * Ron Donachie jako ser Rodrik Cassel * Joseph Mawle jako Benjen Stark * Roger Allam jako magister Illyrio Mopatis * Dar Salim jako Qotho * Esme Bianco jako Ros * Susan Brown jako Mordane * Bronson Webb jako Will * Ser John Standing jako lord Jon Arryn * Rob Ostlere jako ser Waymar Royce * Dermot Keaney jako Gared * Art Parkinson jako Rickon Stark * Callum Wharry jako książę Tommen Baratheon * Aimee Richardson jako Księżniczka Myrcella Baratheon * Kristian Nairn jako Hodor * Rania Zouari jako służąca z Pentos * Ian Whyte jako Biały Wędrowiec * Spencer Wilding jako Biały Wędrowiec * Claire Wright jako Dzika dziewczynka Kaskaderzy * Ivailo Dimitrov jako Mago Niewymienieni * Tommy Dunne jako Tommy * Boyd Rankin jako Mikken * Nieznana aktorka jako Jeyne Poole Adnotacje * 18 z 19 członków obsady pierwszego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish) nie został wymieniony w czołówce i nie pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Jason Momoa (khal Drogo) został wymieniony w czołówce tego odcinka jako „również w roli głównej”. * Kowal tworzący broń na potrzeby serialu, Tommy Dunne, wcielił się we fryzjera w Winterfell. Beautiful Death 250px|mały Motywem pierwszej karty pięknej śmierci jest egzekucja Willa. Grafika przedstawia Lód, użyty do wykonania wyroku, wbity w ziemię przed pieńkiem. Krew dezertera przybiera kształt północy Westeros. Jest to symbol krwi Pierwszych Ludzi oraz ich zwyczajów po dziś dzień trwających na Północy. W tle widać także Winterfell. Uwagi * Tytuł odcinka to motto Rodu Stark, które było także używane w reklamach serialu, książek i innych spin-offów. * W scenie, w której odnaleziono szczenięta wykorzystano prawdziwego martwego jelenia – nie rekwizyt. Aktorzy uznali smród za odrażający, gdyż od śmierci zwierzęcia minęły dwa dni. * Scena, w której Starkowie znajdują szczeniaki wilkora była pierwszą sceną napisaną przez Georga R.R. Martina w pierwszej książce Pieśni lodu i ognia. Jest to jednak druga przedstawiona scena, ponieważ przed nią umieszczono prolog, który został napisany później. ** Martin powiedział, że nawet nie wiedział jaką książkę chce napisać, zanim stworzył tę scenę. Po kilku dniach stwierdził, że będzie to fantasy. ** Ta scena symbolicznie przedstawia również to, co wydarzy się w pierwszej książce. Wilkor (symbol Rodu Starków) zawędrował za daleko na południe i natknął się na jelenia (symbol Rodu Baratheonów), z którym stoczył walkę. Tak, jak Eddard Stark wyruszył na południe z Królem Robertem, by zostać Królewskim Namiestnikiem na czas nadchodzącej wojny. Robert zostaje ranny i wkrótce umiera samotnie, podczas gdy Ned zostaje zabity ciosem w szyję i pozostawia wszystkich swoich młodych dziedziców samym sobie. * Dziedziniec Winterfell to tak naprawdę parking samochodowy i sklep z pamiątkami. Scenerię trzeba było całkowicie przemienić, by faktycznie wyglądała jak dwór. * Kostium Marka Addyego był tak ciężki, że nie mógł on zejść z konia bez stopnia i pomocy innych. Podczas edytowania wycięto scenę zsiadania z konia i przedstawiono go zaraz po zejściu. W książce Król Robert jest o wiele wyższy, ale Mark Addy mocno wczuł się w tę rolę, a jego gra aktorska była niesamowicie realistyczna. * Krypty pod Winterfell to zwykłe piwnice winne. Zostały one później wykorzystywane jako lochy pod Czerwoną Twierdzą w Królewskiej Przystani. * Bramy Winterfell zostały uszkodzone podczas kolizji z wozem Cersei w trakcie przyjazdu rodziny królewskiej i musiały zostać zreperowane. * Oczko wodne w bożym gaju Winterfell zostało napełnione czarną farbą, by odbicia w wodzie było jak najbardziej widoczne. * Sceny w majątku Illyrio były nagrywane w letniej rezydencji prezydenta Malty (wykorzystano ją również do scen w ogrodach Królewskiej Przystani). Nie było jednak możliwości nagrywania wewnątrz budynku. W powieści Drogo po raz pierwszy widzi Daenerys na przyjęciu, jednak w serialu wódz Dothraków pozostaje na swoim koniu po czym odjeżdża. * Sceny kąpieli Daenerys był nagrywane w innym miejscu, w innej miejscowości. Scena, w której stoi na balkonie na tle pięknego krajobrazu to tylko obraz. Jej służąca była Miss Malty 2006. * Początkowo podczas nagrywania na Malcie, Emilia Clarke i Harry Lloyd mieli założone fioletowe soczewki, jako iż w powieści Targaryenowie mają taki kolor oczu, jednakże nie wyglądały one dobrze i utrudniały aktorom odgrywanie swych ról, więc porzucono pomysł na ich wykorzystanie. * Nagrywanie scen ślubu na plaży zostało przerwane przez falę, która zniszczyła kawałek scenografii i zabrała kilka rekwizytów do morza. Dodatkowo władze Malty nie chciały początkowo zgodzić się na sceny publiczne, w których występuje nagość, ale ostatecznie się zgodzono. * Aktorzy Kit Harington, Alfie Allen i Richard Madden przygotowali się do scen golenia, w których wszyscy są bez koszulek, wykonując przed rozpoczęciem energiczne ćwiczenia i wstrzymując oddech, co miało na celu podkreślić ich muskulaturę na brzuchu, co rozbawiło reżysera Davida Benioffa. * Wieża, na którą wspiął się Bran i z której został on zepchnięty została później przerobiona na jego sypialnię na resztę sezonu. * W scenie seksu w wieży, Lena Headey w nagich scenach została zastąpiona przez dublerkę. Lena była w ciąży, kiedy kręcono ten odcinek, więc w wielu scenach stoi lub siedzi na stołem lub ma na sobie suknie z długimi rękawami, którymi się zasłania. * Pierwotna wersja tego odcinka została nagrana jako odcinek pilotażowy. W większości wyglądał podobnie, jednak istniało kilka różnic, głównie w obsadzie: ** Jennifer Ehle zagrała Catelyn Stark. ** Tamzin Merchant zagrała Daenerys Targaryen. ** Jamie Campbell Bower zagrał Waymar Royce. ** Richard Ridings zagrał Gared. ** Inną różnicą jest to, że niektóre sceny z pilotażu zostały nagrane w Szkocji i na Maroko, podczas gdy ostateczne sceny były nagrywane głównie w studiu oraz w Północnej Irlandii i na Malcie. * Zdjęcia ze sceny Tyriona, Rosa i Prostytutek także nieco różniły się od reszty odcinka. Można to zauważyć, porównując kolor włosów Petera w różnych scenach. * Scena w kryptach z Eddardem i Robertem oraz późniejsza na dziedzińcu, kiedy Król dziękuje Nedowi są jedynymi scenami z odcinka pilotażowego, które w całości zostały przeniesione do nowej wersji. * Inne sceny z pilotażu także zostały umieszczone we właściwym odcinku, choć nie w całości. Najczęściej ich fragmentu musiały zostać nagrane od nowa. * W trakcie wesela Daenerys, kiedy jeden z Dothraków zabija innego, Khal Drogo patrzy na scenę z zadowoleniem i wypowiada słowa, do których zabrakło napisów. Nie był one częścią stworzonego na potrzeby serialu języka Dothraków, a improwizacją aktora, Jasona Mamoa. Powiedział on „i te waka”, słowa te pochodzą z refrenu znanego maoryskiego haka (tańca wojennego). Mamoa sam zatańczył haka podczas castingu do roli Drogo. Żeby zapewnić, że słowa aktora pasują do uniwersum, konsultant językowy, David J. Peterson powiedział później, że Drogo powiedział w języku Dothraków „itte oaka”, co znaczy „sprawdź swoją moc”, a to z kolei jest nawiązaniem do gry Mortal Kombat. * Do dzisiaj, jest to jedyny odcinek, w którym użyto napisów do określenia położenia i opisu miejsca akcji, były to „Winterfell”, „Królewska Przystań: stolica Siedmiu Królestw” oraz „Pentos: za Wąskim Morzem”. * Popełniono drobny błąd w scenie ze szczeniakami wilkora – wszystkie z nich są jasnoszare lub białe, podczas gdy jeden z nich powinien być czarnej maści. Komentarze W edycjach na DVD i Blu-ray znajdują się komentarze producentów głównych i reżyserów, Davida Benioffa oraz D.B. Weissa. * Tim Van Patten miał przygotowaną szczegółową fabułę dla sekwencji przed napisami, którą przedstawił reżyserom jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem filmowania. * Tunel w Murze zrobiony jest z cementu. * W odcinku pilotażowym akcja rozpoczyna się od razu w Nawiedzonym Lesie, tak jak w powieści. Zostało to później zmienione, by mieć możliwość nawiązywania do Muru w pierwszych dwóch odcinkach. * W oryginale scena, w której Strażnicy Nocni opuszczają Mur kolor sierści koni zmieniał się co ujęcie. Mark Hoffman zauważył to po obejrzeniu odcinka trzydzieści razy i kilka ujęć musiano nagrać od nowa. * Kiedy trzej strażnicy wjeżdżają do lasu, miejsce Bronsona Webba jako Willa zajmuje dubler, co można zauważyć kiedy znajduje się on już między drzewami. * W odcinku pilotażowym dzicy byli przedstawieni jako stos ciał. We właściwym serialu Benioff i Weiss zażyczyli sobie dużo brutalniejszy obraz. * Niektórzy fani twierdzili, że dzika dziewczynka to lalka lub rekwizyt, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości była to dziewiętnastoletnia aktorka. * Michele Clapton, projektantka kostiumów, w trakcie pracy nad ubraniami Nocnej Straży szyła je, po czym niszczyła i brudziła, by wyglądały na używane. W trakcie prac nad serialem odbywał się długie spotkania, podczas których wyjaśniono wymagania ubiorów i kostiumów dla każdego regionu Wersteros i Essos. * Rob Ostlere brał udział w castingu do postaci Viserysa Targaryena, ale ostatecznie dostał rolę Ser Waymara Royce’a. * David Benioff był na Malcie, kiedy nagrywano sekwencję przed wstępem i materiał został mu wysłany do przejrzenia. * Kostiumy Białych Wędrowców zostały stworzone przez wyspecjalizowanego protetyka Conora O’Sullivana. Są one bardzo efektowne, choć mocno ograniczają pole widzenia aktorów. * Według reżyserów, nazwa Inni została zastąpiona przez „Biali Wędrowcy”, żeby widzowie nie mylili powszechnie używanego wyrazu z nazwą mitycznych stworów. * Reżyserowie chcieli, by w sekwencji wprowadzającej pojawił się kruk lecący nad mapą świata i zatrzymujący się na chwilę przy najważniejszych miejscowościach i miejscach. HBO nie polubiło tego pomysłu, ale Benioff i Weiss i tak o niego walczyli. * Ramin Djawadi przyszedł na nagrania spóźniony. Na dodatek po zatrudnieniu musiał zrezygnować z powodu kolizji planów, choć i tak udało mu się stworzyć muzykę do serialu. * Wprowadzenie Starków jest o wiele lżejsze niż w powieści, żeby pokazać, że mimo ciężkich czasów, są oni normalną i szczęśliwą rodziną. * Gemma Jackson zbudowała dziedziniec Winterfell na parku samochodowym, ale zbudowany jest w całości, co pozwala na nagrywanie go z każdej strony. * David Benioff wspomina spotkania ze zbrojmistrzem i kowalem, Tommym Dunnem, jako jedne z jego ulubionych, gdyż jako dziecko spędził wiele czasu przy grze Dungeons and Dragons i interesował się mieczami oraz sztyletami. * Benioff i Weiss stwierdzili, że serial uda się nagrać dobrze tylko, jeśli znajdą aktorów do kluczowych ról dzieci – Sansy, Aryi i Brana. Nina Gold włożyła dużo wysiłku i przeszła bardzo wiele w trakcie poszukiwania odpowiednich aktorów. * David Benioff mocno polubił pierwszą książkę za scenę z tekstem „rzeczy, które robię dla miłości”. Skontaktował się ze swoim przyjacielem D.B. Wissem i polecił mu całą powieść. * Boży Gaj został zaprojektowany tak, aby był bardziej kolorowy niż inne miejsca na Północy, by się od nich odróżniał. * Reżyserowie dodali więcej scen i dialogów z Maesterem Luwinem, jako iż byli zachwyceni umiejętnościami aktorskimi Donalda Sumptera. * Scena, w której Arya obserwuje przyjazd Króla na zewnątrz zamku została dodana później, ponieważ reżyser Tim Van Patten chciał, aby przyjazd Roberta był dużo bardziej imponujący. * Kristian Nairn (Hodor) miał dłuższą brodę podczas przyjazdu Króla, którą postanowiono potem usunąć, ponieważ wyglądał on bardziej jak profesor. * Mark Addy był najłatwiejszym wyborem podczas castingu zaraz po Beanie i Dinklage'u (Ned i Tyrion; aktorzy zostali wybrani do swych ról bez castingu). Jego improwizacja witania dzieci Starków była tak świetna, że dopisano to później do scenariusza. * Tyrion otrzymał nowe wprowadzenie, aby od razu wyjaśnić, kim on jest. Początkowo pierwszy raz pojawił się w nocnej scenie Benjena i Jona na dziedzińcu. * Producenci byli pod wrażeniem „ciepłej” gry Esme Bianco, mimo że była ona zazwyczaj naga i w zimnej okolicy. Miała ona wystąpić tylko w pierwszym odcinku, ale dzięki swojej grze aktorskiej rola jej postaci w serialu znacznie wzrosła. * Podczas nagrywania sceny na posiadłości Illyrio można dostrzec obraz ze statkiem, strzelającym z armat, podczas gdy w uniwersum G.R.R. Martina one nie występowały. Reżyserowie dopiero później zauważyli obraz i ustalili, że jest to statek atakujący Dzikim Ogniem. * Emilia Clarke musiała lecieć do Los Angeles na casting, aby później natychmiastowo powrócić do Londynu. * Mimo pięknych widoków z letniego domu na Malcie, do pierwszej sceny z Daenerys wykorzystano greenbox, by ukazać wybrzeże na którym odbyło się później wesele dziewczyny i Khala Drogo. * Scena, w której Catelyn układa Sannsie włosy została dodana aby dać młodej dziewczynie lepsze wprowadzenie. * Początkowo Benjen miał się pojawić pierwszy raz na uczcie, jak w powieści, ale jego scena z Jonem została później dodana aby jego postać miała lepsze wprowadzenie. * Scena między Edwardem i Benjenem pochodzi z odcinka pilotażowego. * Dziewczyna siedząca obok Sannsy to ponoć Jeyne Poole. * Podczas rozmowy Neda i Jaimego na uczcie za Lannisterem widać członków ekipy filmującej, zostali oni usunięci za pomocą CGI. * Producenci twierdzą, że mają szczęście, mając Iaina Glena grającego Joraha Mormonta. Specjalnie dla niego stworzyli więcej materiału. * Benioff i Weiss oddali jedno z jaj-rekwizytów Georgowi R.R. Martinowi i jego żonie w ramach prezentu ślubnego. * Producenci mieli problem ze znalezieniem srebrnego konia oraz białych kruków na potrzeby serialu. * Producenci jednoznacznie określili scenę seksu między Daenerys i Drogo jako gwałt. Przed nimi aktorzy wiele ćwiczyli, by wypaść jak najlepiej. * Za Robertem i Eddardem miała iść wataha ogarów, ale konie się ich bały i psy musiały zostać usunięte. * Scen wyrzucenia Brana z wieży zostało nagranych kilka. Jedna z nich ukazuje reakcję Cersei po zepchnięciu chłopca, natomiast w innej kamera podąża za spadającym Branem, ale nie została użyta, ponieważ uważaną ją za zbyt wymyślną. W ostatecznej wersji spadający chłopiec to w rzeczywistości kaskaderka. * Pierwszy sezon miał premierę w urodziny Seana Beana (Eddard Stark) – 17 kwietnia. W książkach Ten odcinek został oparty na następujących rozdziałach Gry o tron: ** Prolog. ** Rozdział 1, Bran I. ** Rozdział 2, Catelyn I. ** Rozdział 3, Daenerys I. ** Rozdział 4, Eddard I. ** Rozdział 5, Jon I. ** Rozdział 6, Catelyn II. ** Rozdział 7, Arya I. ** Rozdział 8, Bran II. ** Rozdział 11, Daenerys II. Cytaty Różnice między książką a serialem * W powieści dezerter z Nocnej Straży jest śmiertelnie przerażony i nie próbuje przekazać żadnych informacji odnośnie Innych. * Sceny, w której chłopcy ćwiczą strzelanie z łuku i Arya popisuje się swą celnością, nie ma w książce. * W książce to Catelyn nalegała na wyprawę na południe, Ned chciał pozostać w Winterfell. * Noc poślubna Daenerys i khala Drogo została w książce zaprezentowana subtelniej . Galeria White Walker.jpg|Przybliżenie na Białego Wędrowca. Jon, Bran and Robb.jpg|Jon Snow i Robb obserwują Brana podczas treningu łucznictwa. Catandned.png|Catelyn i Eddard Stark w Winterfell. Robb, Bran and wolves.jpg|Robb i Bran z odnalezionymi wilkorami. Jon Arryn funeral bier.jpg|Ciało Jona Arryna. Daenerys-Targaryen-game-of-thrones-17904234-500-281.jpg|Daenerys Targaryen podczas przygotowań do ślubu. Catelyn 1x01.jpg|Catelyn w lasach Winterfell. Jaime Lannister.jpg|Jaime po przybyciu do Winterfell. Robert at Winterfell.jpg|Robert Baratheon po przybyciu do Winterfell. Cersei 1x01.jpg|Cersei po przybyciu do Winterfell. Benjen Stark.jpg|Benjen Stark i Eddard w Winterfell. Daenerys enters a scathing hot bath.png|Daenerys wchodząca do gorącej wody. Dothraki wedding fun.png|Dothrakowie na ślubie Khala Drogo i Daenerys. Daenerys is stripped on her wedding night.png|Khal Drogo ściąga ubranie Daenerys. season 1 ep001.png|Bran. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1 de:Der Winter naht (Episode) en:Winter Is Coming es:Se acerca el Invierno fr:L'hiver vient it:L'inverno sta arrivando pt-br:O Inverno está Chegando ro:Iarna se apropie ru:Зима близко uk:Зима близько zh:TV:第一季第一集